The invention relates to a mast and boom coupled thereto by means of coupling means for a sailing boat, in which a boom includes:
an elongate structure which bounds a cavity extending in longitudinal direction;
a slotted hole extending on the top side thereof in longitudinal direction; and
a winding member rotatably drivable by drive means and extending in the cavity in longitudinal direction for winding up and unwinding a sail movable through the slotted hole.
It is an object of the invention to support the boom for rotation in an at least more or less horizontal plane round the mast such that the potential rotation angle has a considerable value, in the order for instance of .+-.90.degree. or even more.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination of a mast and a boom, wherein the coupling means are embodied such that the edge of the foremost zone of the sail, irrespective of the reef situation of this sail, is always situated at the place of entry thereof into the boom at substantially the same position in relation to the boom.